


Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sono solo corpi. E pelle, e labbra, e lingue che si intrecciano, che si cercano l’un l’altra.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

**_ \- Kono namida ga yuki ni natte - _ **

Sono solo corpi. E pelle, e labbra, e lingue che si intrecciano, che si cercano l’un l’altra.

Il sudore scorre sulle fronti, si mescola fino a diventare un tutt’uno.

Kota spinge dentro quel corpo bollente, grida, chiude gli occhi solo per un secondo prima di cominciare a muoversi, veloce, famelico, come se non ci fosse un domani, come se fosse la sua ultima notte sulla terra.

Morde quelle spalle e quella pelle chiara, lasciando i segni dei propri denti, sorridendo perché vederli fa sentire un po’ suo il ragazzo sotto di sé, come se il fatto di possederlo in modo così fisico non fosse abbastanza.

Kei porta una mano sulla sua erezione, la muove velocemente, ansima piano, certo che i suoi versi siano coperti da quelli più plateali e sentiti di Yabu, che non cessa mai di muoversi, che sembra quasi come stesse sfogando la sua frustrazione su quel corpo inerme, come se avesse qualcosa da dimostrare a lui e a se stesso.

E Kei chiude gli occhi, sentendo quelle mani e quella lingua, e quei denti e quelle spinte, stringendo la mano intorno al proprio sesso per non venire troppo presto, mordendosi un labbro perché non vuole fare troppo rumore, perché tutto quello che vuole sentire è la voce di Kota nelle sue orecchie, sentire il suo piacere in quei gemiti, sentire la lussuria scorrere nelle sue vene quasi prendendo il posto del sangue, mentre continua a muovere i fianchi in modo sempre più brutale, fino quasi ad essere violento.

Ma in fondo non importa, perché è quella stessa lussuria che guida entrambi, e quindi poco male se il giorno dopo compariranno lividi e dolore, l’importante è essere lì in quel momento, è essere pubblico di quello spettacolo di puro sesso, in cui non conta nient’altro che raggiungere l’orgasmo, che cercarlo in modo quasi spasmodico, come se fosse tutto quello che conta, come se l’attimo dopo si dovesse poi morire e quella fosse l’ultima occasione di provare un piacere così grande.

Kei fece scorrere nuovamente la mano su di sé, stavolta con più convinzione, conscio del fatto che ormai anche Kota era vicino all’orgasmo.

Sfiorò la pelle sensibile e bollente, risalendo verso l’alto, passando un dito sulla punta bagnata e riprendendo a muoversi sempre più velocemente, fino a quando non venne, sporcandosi la mano e trattenendo a stento un grido.

Ancora poche spinte, violente più delle precedenti, e anche Kota raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Lui urlò invece, privo di restrizioni, mordendo con più forza la pelle sotto di lui, facendola sanguinare, ma anche quello non importava.

Scivolò velocemente fuori da quel corpo, stendendosi sul letto e chiudendo gli occhi, come in attesa che la lussuria di quei momenti fugaci e troppo veloci svanisse.

Kei sospirò, rivestendosi velocemente.

Avrebbe tanto voluto poterla sentire, quella lussuria.

Avrebbe voluto sentire quella pelle e quelle labbra, e quei denti e quelle mani.

Eppure, per qualche strano scherzo del destino, gli era negato.

Gettò un’ultima occhiata dentro la stanza, e gli venne da piangere.

Hikaru si era voltato verso il fidanzato, gli si era stretto contro, e Kei sapeva che ora sarebbe arrivata quella parte che non aveva il minimo interesse a vedere.

Se ne andò, così com’era arrivato, sempre senza fare rumore e senza dare nell’occhio, come l’ospite indesiderato che era.

Portò con sé l’odore di sesso e di lussuria.

Era abituato, ormai: sapeva che per un po’, sarebbe bastato a farlo sentire amato.


End file.
